Battle Tower (Generation IV)
|map=Sinnoh Battle Park Map.png |mapname=Sinnoh }} The Battle Tower (Japanese: バトルタワー Battle Tower) in Generation IV is a special post-Pokémon League facility appearing in both Sinnoh and Johto. Functionally, the Battle Towers in both regions are identical. In , the Battle Tower is located in the , while in , it is in the , but both of these locations are accessed from the Fight Area of the Battle Zone. The player cannot travel to the Battle Zone until they have entered the Hall of Fame. In , the Battle Tower is located in the Battle Frontier west of Olivine City. The player will not be allowed to enter the Battle Frontier until they have entered the Hall of Fame. , 's father, is the here. Upon defeating 100 Trainers in a row in Single Battle mode, the player will earn a Trainer star. The Battle Points earned for challenging the Battle Tower can be redeemed for prizes at the Exchange Service Corner, in the outside the Battle Tower or in the square. In the Battle Frontier square, the player may also use Battle Points to buy Scratch-Off Cards to play. Sign ;Diamond and Pearl ;Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Challenges The common thread among all of the challenges is that the player will always face "Rooms" of opponents, with seven opponents in each room who the player must defeat all in a row. After beating a room, the player will earn Battle Points. The middle receptionist offers the Battle Room challenge. The player may choose the Single Battle format, with battles of three on three, or the Double Battle format, with battles of four on four. The leftmost receptionist offers the Multi Battle Room challenge, a tag team challenge. Before the challenge begins, the player may choose a computer-controlled partner from among the five Stat Trainers, each of whom specializes in a different stat; or the player may partner with a nearby friend using the DS Wireless Communication. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, each of the computer-controlled partners also appears outside of the Battle Tower in Sinnoh and will temporarily partner with the player to navigate an area. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, in order for the player to choose one of them as a partner in the Battle Tower, they must have already partnered with that person and cleared their area; in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, they are all always available. The rightmost receptionist offers the Wi-Fi Battle Room challenge. In this challenge, opposing teams are randomly downloaded via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection from other players who challenged the Wi-Fi Battle Room. When the player finishes a room, they can choose to upload their results via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The Wi-Fi Battle Rooms are operated on a ranking system, and if the player does well enough, they can become the leader of a room. Trainers Pokémon used by NPCs in the Battle Tower can be split up into four groups, based on difficulty and when in a streak they are encountered. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl * List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)'' ** List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 1 ** List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 2 ** List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 3 (001-251) ** List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 3 (252-493) ** List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 4 Pokémon Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver * List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV) ** List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 1 ** List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 2 ** List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 3 (001-251) ** List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 3 (252-493) ** List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation IV)/Group 4 Awards Unlike the other facilities at the Battle Frontier, the Battle Tower awards the player Goods and Ribbons for meeting certain conditions. Not only are there prizes for single battle, but also for winning consecutive Double Battles or multi battle in the Wi-Fi battle room. Goods Commemorative Ribbons Battle Points Tower Tycoon After winning 20 and 48 battles consecutively in the Single Battle Room, Tower Tycoon Palmer will offer the player a challenge. Defeating him yields 20 BP each time. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name= |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3}} | mod 2)=0|male|female}} |type1=Water |held=Salac Berry |ability=Marvel Scale |level=50 |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | mod 2)=0|male|female}} |game=Diamond |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Rock |held=Expert Belt |ability=Lightningrod |ability2=Solid Rock |level=50 |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Rock Wrecker|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name= |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Silver Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name= |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Frontier (Generation IV)#Battle Tower |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3}} | mod 2)=0|male|female}} |held=Shell Bell |gender=both |ability=Marvel Scale |level=50 |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | mod 2)=0|male|female}} |gender=both |held=Focus Band |ability=Lightningrod |ability2=Solid Rock |level=50 |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Wrecker|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | mod 2)=0|HeartGold|Platinum}} |ndex=149 |pokemon=Dragonite |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying |held=Lum Berry |gender=both |ability=Inner Focus |level=50 |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} Gold Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Palmer.png |prize=20 |class=Tower Tycoon |name= |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Frontier (Generation IV)#Battle Tower |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Restrictions Regardless of which challenge is taken, the following Pokémon are not allowed: Additionally, using two of the same Pokémon or held item is forbidden. The Soul Dew is banned altogether. Layout In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Battle Tower. |type=Stadium|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=134/147|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=094/100}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Tower first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a part of the . By the end of the , it remained the only Battle Frontier facility yet to be challenged by , although she was seen accepting 's invitation there in The Final Dimensional Duel XI. Trivia * Although the sprites for the attendants of the Battle Tower in Platinum had been changed to match the rest of the Battle Frontier, while choosing a partner for a multi battle, the attendant's sprite was accidentally left unchanged from what it was in Diamond and Pearl. The same applies for when an attendant appears to award a trophy. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=對戰塔 |fr_eu=Tour de Combat |de=Duellturm |it=Torre Lotta |ko=배틀타워 Battle Tower |es_eu=Torre Batalla |vi=Tháp giao đấu }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Towers Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Duellturm (4. Generation) es:Torre Batalla (cuarta generación) fr:Tour de Combat (Quatrième génération) it:Torre Lotta (Sinnoh) ja:バトルタワー (第四世代) zh:对战塔（第四世代）